Electrical connections between a high voltage terminal and a spark plug head are well known in the art. Typically, a high voltage lead wire extends from a central high voltage source coil assembly. The lead wire contains a high voltage metal sheath with an insulating coating. The metal conductor sheath is connected to a connector usually formed of stamped sheet metal which forms an encircling clamp that snaps onto the spark plug head. An insulating boot is also provided to cover the connection between the high voltage lead wire and the spark plug. This arrangement does not provide any tolerance when assembling the connection. The resilient insulator boot must be sufficiently disposed over the spark plug before the connection can be made with the spark plug head. Furthermore, these prior art arrangements often result in the disconnection between the clamp and metal sheath when the lead wire is disconnected from the spark plug. In this case, the lead wire must be replaced.
It is also known to employ a spring within an electrical connection of a spark plug head. However, prior art connections employing springs are complex, costly, often undesirably and inadvertently connect the spring directly to the spark plug head, and do not provide a positive securement of the spring to the high voltage terminal. Moreover, the prior art devices require complicated techniques and specialized tools to assemble.